New Beginning
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Set after Kate quit the force and goes to Castle. Castle tells her he is part of S.H.I.E.L.D. He explains all about it. That makes Kate join S.H.I.E.L.D with Castle coming out of retirement for her. 5 years later they come to a case with the NYPD. How will her old friends handle the new Kate Beckett?...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Set after Kate quit the force and goes to Castle. Castle tells her he is part of S.H.I.E.L.D. He explains all about it. That makes Kate join S.H.I.E.L.D with Castle coming out of retirement for her. 5 years later they come to a case with the NYPD. How will her old friends handle the new Kate Beckett?...

* * *

**Prologue**

"Kate I have something to tell you", Castle says pulling her into her arms

"As long it is not anything to do with my mother's murder. I am over that now. I don't want anything to do with it anymore", Kate says snuggling up to Castle

"It all started when I was 20. I was recruited by Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. Otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D. They deal with weird and creepy things that happen and aliens like Thor", Castle explains

Kate could see the truth in his eyes knowing he was telling the truth was enough for her. He had no reason to lie about this.

"Tell me more", Kate says

"I changed my named to George Rodgers. I became Agent George Rodgers. I was a great Agent. I retired a few years before I meet you", Castle says

"Why did you retire?" Kate asks

"I lost my leg in an attack. I have a robotic one now. It looks so real because of S.H.I.E.L.D's technology", Castle says showing her his robotic leg

"I am ok with that. You will never scare me off. I accept you for who you are", Kate says

Castle tells her more about his adventures with S.H.I.E.L.D. Kate loved hearing them. It sounded like S.H.I.E.L.D was really interesting.

"Do you think you will go back?" Kate asks

"Why?" Castle asks

"I am out of a job", Kate says suggestively

"You want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D?" Castle asks reading her thoughts

"It sounds interesting. We could work together again. I don't want to go back to the NYPD I have had enough of that. I want a change", Kate says

Castle smiles at her he liked the way she thinks.

"Get changed and I will make the call", Castle says kissing her lips

"I am lucky to have you", Kate says getting up

"And I am lucky to have you", Castle says leaving the room

Kate has a shower and when she gets out Castle was waiting smiling.

"So how did it go?" Kate asks wrapping her arms around his waist

"I am reinstated as lead Agent. With 4 Agents on it and you are the new Agent getting the training on the job. I am going by Richard Rodgers what do you want to go by?" Rick asks

"How about Kate Rodgers your wife?" Kate says smiling at his shocked face

"Are you sure?" Rick asks

"Yes we have been dancing around each other for 4 years I think it is time", Kate says

"Well then Katherine Beckett will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Rick asks after pulling out a box with a ring

"Yes. I will marry you", Kate says kissing his passionately, "When do we leave?"

"Today. The sooner the better we will marry in Washington. They are sending the jet with our team. We are about to start a new beginning", Rick says

"A new beginning and a new life", Kate says, "I love you"

"I love you too my Kate", Rick says kissing her passionately

They pack and tell Kate's dad she was leaving and Rick's mother and daughter he was leaving before going to the airport and a big jet was waiting for them.

"A New beginning", Kate says taking his hand

"A New beginning", Rick says taking her hand

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


End file.
